First Day On The Job
by DrakeKnight
Summary: An eventful first day for a new face at the Justice League Europe ...


"_FIRST DAY ON THE JOB"_

"Honestly, Alex. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about," Catherine assured him. "You were probably just tired."

Alex hunched over the table, sulking into a cup of what the vending machine alleged was tea. Even in the depths of his misery, he couldn't help but appreciate the irony that the quality of vending machine tea seemed to be some sort of universal constant, no matter what reality you found yourself in.

He scowled at the dark-haired woman seated across the cafeteria table from him, but was met with only a comforting smile. As the UN liaison to the European branch of the Justice League, he supposed Catherine Cobert had long since become accustomed to dealing with individuals far more imposing than fledgling superheroes, and he realised he was probably overreacting, but still …

"I threw up," he reminded her. "I threw up and then I passed out, right in front of everyone."

"I promise, no-one thinks any less of you for it." Her smile broadened. "Teleportation's an unsettling experience at the best of times, believe me."

He grunted, and took another sip of the questionable brown liquid. "I appreciate the effort, Ms Cobert, but I'm not convinced."

"I told you," she sighed, glancing at her watch. "Please call me Catherine. Now, we really do need to be going. The ceremony starts in a few moments, and you still need to change."

Alex blurred, reappearing by the end of the table in less time than it took to lower her hand. Tee-shirt and jeans were replaced by a red-and-white costume, the cape settling into place as Catherine looked up, visibly startled. His expression, however, remained the same.

"I still think it doesn't make any difference," he insisted. "I feel more comfortable in normal clothes, and no-one even knows who Paragon is, anyway."

"Well, that's one of the reasons you're here." She rose to her feet, adjusted her suit jacket, and led him from the hall. "Max thinks a few public appearances will help raise your profile."

"That, and nobody else volunteered." Alex followed along a track-lit metallic hallway and tried not to be reminded of every science-fiction horror film he'd ever seen. "I only got stuck with PR duty because I'm new."

"Well, yes." Catherine stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall. Two bespectacled young men in lab coats shuffled aside to accomodate both her and Alex. The doors swished closed, and the lift continued its journey up, although even with Alex's enhanced senses, the only indication of this was the LED display. "There is that, but it's not the only reason. Much and all as we are the European branch of the Justice League, too few members are actually _from_ Europe. We need to change the people's perception that we're just another arm of a primarily American organisation, and what better way to do that than showcasing another European member."

Alex grunted, but said nothing. She had a point. Even in the Earth he'd come from, popular opinion held that far too many areas, including politics, were far too America-centric. It only made sense the same concerns would extend to the metahuman community, rightly or wrongly, and he did look forward to being the first Scottish superhero. That he knew of, anyway. He just wanted to do it out there, in the real world, not on some experimental floating military base.

After the recent alien invasion, the most brilliant scientific minds France and Britain had to offer gathered together to completely abandon common sense, with the backing of both governments. Technology from a number of abandoned extra-terrestrial weapons platforms was reverse-engineered in order to produce New Everest, a state-of-the-art mobile military complex the size of a small island, presently moored just off the French coast.

Alex could only assume no-one involved had ever watched any science fiction films or, if they had, had learned nothing from them. Terminator, for example, was as cautionary a tale as it was possible to get for this kind of thing, but still they insisted on monkeying around with technology they barely understood. It was all going to go horribly, horribly wrong.

"You're just being pessimistic." Catherine smiled apologetically at the two scientists, and he realised he'd been speaking out loud. "It'll be fine."

"No offense, monsieur, but you don't know what you're talking about." The younger scientist cleared his throat, indignant.

"I hope so," said Alex. "I really do. I mean, I understand all that's been put into this project, and it is really cool, I have to admit. It's just ... cannibalised alien technology always backfires somehow. Watch a few science fiction films. Seriously."

The other man raised a hand and opened his mouth to speak, but broke off as the lights died. Even the display above the door winked out. Alex sighed.

"Told you."

**...**

Silver Sorceress crouched behind the shield she'd only just managed to throw up. The only warning had been a flare of crimson energy, just enough time for her to conjure the spell, before the elevator doors blasted clear of their housing. The twisted sheets of metal lay, smoking, on the floor at her feet, and she looked up to see a pair of white-coated men tumble out and immediately start vomiting.

Catherine Cobert, pale and shaking, but otherwise none the worse for wear, was helped from the elevator by a raven-haired young man in a red costume with white gloves, boots, and a cape. It took her a moment to recognise Paragon, the latest addition to the Justice League roster.

"Ground floor," he announced. "Toiletries, relative safety, and a change of underwear. Everybody out."

"What in the world happened?" the Sorceress demanded, rushing over to check on the two scientists. "Is everyone okay?"

Alex blinked, his apparent confidence wavering at the sight of her, although she wasn't sure why.

"Skynet," he said.

"Uh, what?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Paragon's convinced the alien technology used to build the base is turning everything against us. I'm sure the elevator failure was a simple mechanical problem."

"You only get _simple_ mechanical problems with _simple_ mechanical systems," insisted Alex. "A lift that plummets fifteen floors is a death trap. Emphasis on _trap_. I'm telling you, these twats have built Skynet. We have to do something before the big guy in the shades turns up."

"What are you ... what is he talking about?" Silver Sorceress turned to Catherine. "What's this 'Skynet'? What man in sunglasses?"

"Never mind. Look, I'm going to get these men out of here. They're pretty shaken up.. I'd like you and Paragon to take a quick look around. It's probably nothing, but if there's even the slightest chance he's right ... well, we can't afford to take any chances."

"Right. Oh, and if you see Jay, let him know. He went to get something from the vending machines. "

"I will. Good luck, you two."

**...**

"It's nice to finally meet you," the Silver Sorceress said, as Alex peered nervously around the corner. The next passage was the same as all the others – all dull, featureles metal and ominously flickering track-lighting. "I'm just sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"It is? You are?"

"I understand you're from an alternative Earth?" she continued. "Just like Jay and I?"

"I am," he confirmed, glancing over his shoulder at her. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there. Maybe I could have helped.."

She shook head, and flashed him a grateful smile. "I appreciate the sentiment, but the end came before you, or the rest of the Justice League, ever set foot there. Tell me about _your_ world, Paragon."

"It's just Alex, please." He gave a quick wave; the next passage was safe. "I don't feel all that

Paragon-y, and there's nothing much to tell. My Earth was pretty unremarkable, to be honest. I mean, it was a great place, don't get me wrong, but there were no super powers, no magic. Just … people."

"It sounds ... safe." She sighed, her expression wistful. "With all the trouble these powers cause …"

"True," he allowed. "But they give people a lot of hope, too. In my world, if a construction worker falls from the top of a building, he's pretty much toast. Here, there's always the chance that some fast-moving guy with his pants on the outside can catch him, right up to the last second."

"You may have a point." Her smile returned. "And do you have alien invasions?"

"Even the _existence_ of extra-terrestrial life has still to be proven." Alex snorted. "Let alone any kind of invasion."

"So, what makes you think this base ... ?"

He shrugged. "It just seems ... inadvisable to put any kind of trust in the technology that powered an interstellar invasion, when nobody really understands it. Not totally, anyway. Plus, things've been going really well for me lately. Something's bound to go horribly wrong, and this just seems like a good place for it."

He was sure he wasn't doing anything to endear himself to the Silver Sorceress. In his few short weeks with the League, he'd yet to actually meet any of the female members. With the exception of Crimson Fox, who rarely showed her face, the only women in the Paris embassy were Catherine Cobert and Sue Dibny. As attractive as they were, they were not the larger-than-life, impossibly attractive heroines he'd hoped to meet.

Silver Sorceress was the first. Her dark gold costume, and its russet-coloured cape, made her the most exotic woman he had ever met, which, considering his recent weeks working at his friend's hotel in Miami, was saying something. So, of course, the best thing to do was present the image of a guy who pretty much just moans a lot.

"I'm sure the incident with the elevator was just a fluke ..."

"Then why haven't we seen any personnel for the last fifteen minutes?" Despite the fear his negativity was alienating her, his concerns were genuine. Something was not right. "I know the base only has a skeleton staff right now, but shouldn't we have seen _someone_?" He gestured in both directions. "Nothing. And what about your friend? I'd have thought he would catch up to us by now."

Sorceress frowned, glancing over her shoulder. "You're right. I hope nothing ..."

She broke off as two shutters slammed down from the ceiling, boxing them in. With the awful shriek of metal on metal, they ground towards the two superheroes, eating up the already small space with alarming speed. Silver Sorceress took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to chant. Alex sighed.

"Least … original … death trap … ever."

(To be continued ...)


End file.
